


Shirtless Sparring

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June enjoys watching Anders spar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless Sparring

The rain came down hard, but it was humid, disgustingly humid. June wore a sleeveless tunic and stood under the stable so as not to get wet. She watched her husband spar with a young grey warden, an ex templar. She was afraid he’d take out any pent up rage on the boy, but Anders showed great restraint. She smiled watching as his staff came down so smoothly causing bursts of energy to knock down the boy. He fell on his back, but Anders was quick to hold his hand out and help him up. The smile on his face was a sincere one, one without malice or mischief.

“Thank you Ser.” the young warden wiped himself off and got back into position. June could tell he wasn’t with the templars long if he had no issue sparring with Anders. It was June that kept the ex templars in line, they wouldn’t defy the Warden Commander. If they did, there were two other wardens who gladly take care of them for her. The warden knocked Anders down, knocking the wind out of him. Anders sat on the muddy ground trying to catch his breath. The boy panicked looking over at June fearing she’d kill him. She held up her hand letting him know it was ok. Anders let out a few coughs before getting up.

“Ugh, I’m covered in mud.” Anders pulls his wet shirt off of him. The rain drops slid down the planes on his chest. June shifted uncomfortably, all of a sudden feeling hotter than she was before. He wiped his brow and pushed a few strands of hair behind his ears. Does he know I’m here? Is he doing this on purpose? June was unaware of Anders’ intent. He threw his shirt to the side, just missing one of the benches. He stretched a few times, loosening any tension in his muscles.

“Do you want to carry on Jonathan?” Anders got in position again.

Jonathan looked over to June as if to ask permission, she just smiled and waved him on. “Yes, Ser.”

Anders continued coming after him, his moves methodical, the twisting of his body, the muscles tensing and relaxing as he let his staff down. It was like he was dancing. He was so fit, so toned and so incredibly sexy as he moved across the ring avoiding all of Jonathan’s strikes.

“Alright Jonathan, I’ll shoot some fire at you and you defend yourself.” Anders stood, his staff planted in the ground.

“Ser, I don’t know if I can.” Jonathan looked away nervously.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise, if I do by some chance I’ll heal you. That’s the perk of sparring with a healer, I can always fix what I break.”

The boy’s eyes widened in fear.

“Oh no, no. I didn’t mean.” Anders face palmed at his misuse of words.

“Alright Ser, I’ll try.” Jonathan held up his shield and got into position. The two moved across the ring dodging each other’s moves occasionally Jonathan would fall, but he recovered quickly and once he did he managed to knock down Anders. Near the end Anders was hunched over trying to catch his breath.

“I think I’m done for the day.” Anders reaches out for the young warden’s arm and brings him in for an embrace. “You did great today Jonathan.” The rain cleared up and Anders frowned realizing his shirt was laying in the mud. He grumbled as he stretched his back. The water and sweat rolled down every plane of his torso. June’s body burned with desire, her body ached for his touch. She couldn’t take care of herself there, she was in full sight and quite frankly she wanted to watch Anders a bit more. Anders bent over wringing out the water from his hair before tying it back up. Maker, why did he have to tie it back up? June watched him pick up his shirt, his leather trousers hardening a bit as they dried out. Oh how June wanted to take them off, how she wanted to take him there, in the mud, she didn’t care.

Anders never saw her underneath the roof of the stable when he walked past her. “Ahem.” June cleared her throat hoping to get his attention. Anders spun around quickly looking for the source of the coughing. He saw two shining greenish blue eyes looking back at him.

“Maker, June, how long have you been there?” He paused waiting for her to join him.

“Long enough to watch the strip tease.” she took his arm giggling.

“I wasn’t trying to put on a show, love.” he kissed her forehead.

“Doesn’t matter, I still loved watching.” she ran her fingers over his chest, pinching his nipple a bit as she passed it. “You should spar shirtless all the time.”

“Feeling frisky now, are we?” Anders smiled.

“When you’re around, I’m always frisky.“


End file.
